How Agent Pika met Saito and Aege
by Agent Pika
Summary: The story on how Agent Pika met Saito and Aege


Agent Pika was going on a walk in Green Greens on Planet Popstar with a backpack and a scented bracelet when she heard stomping behind her. She turned around and she saw the first monster she ever defeated. "The Minotaur? What's he doing here?" She thought aloud. The Minotaur reared up and said,"I'm gonna finish you off once and for all, Angel Dominique Jameson III!" That sent a chill down her spine, no one has called her that before in a long time, especially if they said her full name. And just like that he charged. "AHHHHHHH!" she cried. Then he hit her in the back, knocking her out cold. As if it were magic, Meta Knight came, took her to his aircraft(the Battleship Halberd), and transported her into the navigational system.

When she was conscious again, she started wandering around. She saw Saito and Aege ahead of her, so she teleported in front of them near a wall. The Minotaur must have in there too, cause he charged at the wall. Agent Pika had noticed him, and she stuck to the wall. Using her Keyblade, She High-jumped off the wall and sliced him in half and the beast exploded into a thick yellow dust once more. With Minotaur out of the way, the young girl started to climb up the wall to see what was over it. And just as she was getting toward the top, Aege and Saito came, Aege kicked Saito where she was, and the two of them landed in a heap, Saito on top of her.

"Aege, why would you kick Saito if he knew I was climbing?!" Agent Pika scolded him. "Wait, you were on there? I thought you were a golden Waddle Dee. And another thing, how in the world do you know our names?" Aege replied. "I told you it wasn't an enemy!" Saito teased him. "But how do you know our names?" "You guys are internet famous!" Agent Pika answered, getting up. Then she got her backpack off her shoulder, got out her laptop, and showed the boys videos of them. "So, you guys wanna be friends?" She asked them. "Sure!" They replied. She slung her backpack over her shoulder again and the three of them started a journey to defeat the virus.

They didn't get far until they got attacked by the virus itself. "Hey, if Kirby was here, he would recognize this thing by the second it appears. It's the Computer Virus, the second boss in the Great Cave Offensive!" Agent Pika said, as she got ready to attack. "This guy again. . ." Aege complained. As he struck his first move, Saito went ahead and punched the Computer Virus's first combatant, a glob of slime. Right after that, the Slime tried attacked Aege, but he dodged the shot. Eventually Agent Pika used her special move, a charge shot from her Keyblade and finally the Slime was defeated.

Next was a 'Dancing Doll'. For the first time, she used Thunderbolt to clip the thing's strings together. _Wait, she didn't tell us she was half Pikachu, _Aege thought. _Aege, common sense. Pikachu tail, red cheeks,it even says in the name! _Saito went ahead and thought it up to text. "Smash ball, twelve o'clock!" Agent Pika shouted. All three of got the smash ball's energy onto them. Even if it weren't enough to think of, they all used their final smash at the same time. All the rest of the combatants were defeated, except the Red Dragon.

The Red Dragon was difficult to defeat. It was only three hits, but the dragon kept it's attacks going until they realized they were already had the idea under their noses! "That's it!" Agent Pika exclaimed. "He attacks the groups with more beings. So if one of us goes behind him and attacks, he'll get the single next! Which then get's the others a chance to attack! I'll get him first." So she teleported behind him and attacked him once with a Mike Ability, only nicer voice and louder. "HEY, FIRE BELLY! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Then she started running around like she's playing tag with the monster. Aege and did their attacks together, thinking it would do double. It did triple instead and the 'tag' session was over. "*pant* *pant* Great job boys! *pant *pant* I'll get us *pant* out of here *pant*," Agent Pika was tired from running around with a backpack on. She was trying to talk and catch her breath at the same time. "How?" Aege asked. "There's one thing that can us out of here. A portal," Saito replied. "Can you make one?" :Sure! I can make anything out of scraps! It's a good thing I bring extras. . ." She said. Then she pulled out a candy bar wrapper, a broken snowglobe, and a magnet. "No, I don't need this." She tossed the magnet back in and brought out a Jiffy Lube coupon. "Here goes nothing. . ." She stuck the the snow globe in the candy wrapper, put the wrapper on top of the coupon. "Just like in Rise of the Guardians!" Saito realized when the three items morphed together into a red and gold snowglobe. Aege snatched it and said, "I say, Strikeforce Squad Headquarters." Threw it, and the three of them went into the portal.

When the three of them arrived, Jodie, another member of the squad, was sitting on the couch. "Whoa, how'd you get here?" He asked. "Slow and steady wins the race! We'll tell later, man. We need to prepare a ceremony," Aege said. "We also need a place to get it going. Question is, where?" Saito plopped down on the couch and asked. "I know what it's for, and I have a suggestion. And it's the beach at Onion Ocean. I was supposed to be giving her a tour today at 12:30 this afternoon." "WHAT?!" Aege and Saito yelled in unison, shocked. "Not to butt in, but what are you talking about?" Agent Pika asked. She had been behind the computer set the whole time they were at the HQ. She had opened Aege's e-mail and pulled up a bunch of pictures from Kirby. That particular Star Warrior was on vacation. "Kirby just emailed you, Aege. He just took off from Earth. I was originally from there. But once I got tackled by this thing," Agent Pika said and drew a picture of Captain Stitches. "I got stuck with what I look now ever since. My whole entire family died the day after by an Egyptian god called Set. I tried to get my little brother out, but he was trapped in a coffin. He must have been a host to Osiris, because I read the same thing happened to two kids in the Red Pyramid in the Kane Chronicles. STOP!" And time froze when she shouted 'stop'. Aege was still moving, because he has done it before. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked her.

"Getting my school pictures! To show the rest! I left my backpack here to mark that I went to go get something! Tell me if anything goes wrong using this."

"A walkie talkie watch?"

"Secret spy gear. Noll gave it to me. Put it around your wrist and talk out the situation to me. See ya later Trolligator!" And she teleported to her Earth home.

"Can't stop her now. Well, I'll just leave it like this. I'm gonna go get my 3DS." And Aege rushed off and came back with maroon 3DS. He played Pokemon Y. Then on the bottom it said on under passers: Agent Pika. _She must have the other game, Pokemon X, _Aege thought. _Oh well, better get her on my friends list. But why did she say 'trolligator' instead of alligator?_ And then put her on a friend request. She came back and unfroze time again. Aege saw on his bottom screen under friends: Agent Pika. "These are my pictures when I was a human. I thought I looked pretty ugly though. I had the same bracelet, I made tamales, and I also have a Legend of Zelda 3DS **The Limited Edition**. I think I got it for Christmas in 2013." She said. "Who's that?" Saito asked when she showed a picture with two people.

"The shorter one is my Mom."

"Why?

"Because I grew taller than her."

"Why?"

"Some children are different than their parents."

"Why?"

"It's the genes. It makes the person different than others. What would happen when everyone looks exactly like you, Saito?"

"It would be hard to tell who's who."

"Correct. That's why everyone has different genes, height, weight, and appearances."

"Got it!"

_**Schreeeeech!**_ Kirby just came back when the four left into a portal to Onion Ocean. They left four notes on one paper and Kirby read each one aloud,

"Dear Kirby,

We went to Onion Ocean's beach. We need permission to add another member to the squad. Man, today's been wacky. Being beat to a spot by a new girl that's a lot younger than you is kinda funny on one point and losing a really good game by one point is another. So this one has a powerful side of creativity when it comes to the point. That point turned up when she saved us. Her thought of a tag session with the Computer Virus at 1:55 this afternoon was a good idea. Trying to make the Red Dragon fire at her instead of us was a good idea. Aege and I owe her one.

From: Saito, the Wind Dancer.

Dear Kirby,

Saito pretty much gave you 90% of the info on this pending member. Did he tell you that she is really nice and intelligent though? She friended me on her Pokemon X and onto my Pokemon Y. She offered Jodie lessons on using a Keyblade that she gave him. She even wanted to lend a helping hand for you and Saito with Mega Evolution! Man, that's a big help. Turns out, she has a really good musical talent, as well as a Jedi **AND **an Onnet gal.

Your pal: Aege, the Chrono Breaker

Dear Kirby,

As a Sophomore in the squad, I need to agree with the Seniors, but I actually like this 'one less lonely gal'. Aege said she gave me a Keyblade, but did he ever tell you that she got a good supply of party items and a barbecue set in a tiny, little bag that she keeps in the smallest pocket in her backpack? I have three words, THAT IS AWESOME!

Sincerely: Jodie, the Blade Rusher

Dear Kirby,

OK, you may not know me completely, but I have all three of your games for the Wii, a picture of you with the Leaf ability from Return to Dreamland, and your AR card for my 3DS. I've watched your ranger video 10 times in a row. First, I need place for me to stay since I have been wandering around for, who knows how, many days. Second, I can mix abilities with my Electricity and Water powers to get a bunch of possibilities. Third, I got all elements, even Elsa's ice magic from Frozen, which I don't know if it makes me powerful or not. Fourth, it would be an honor to be a part of the Strikeforce Squad. So, may I please join?

Your EPIC viewer, Agent Pika" _So this girl is a big fan of us, she's really powerful, and has Pokemon abilities. _Kirby thought. _I want our members happy. I think this one needs another friend as well as a home. We have ourselves a new member!_

That evening, the ceremony was a big hangout with all of the Strikeforce Squad members. Along with Jodie, Saito, Kirby, and Aege, there were a bunch of other fan characters. To name some: Leaf, Nabihan, Crisis, Debris, Lily, Kai, Silvia, Dillon, Dash, Violet, Oover, Desti, Auzora, Nick, Kite, and Sareo. When the lights turned to the stage, Agent Pika was up there and really happy. Girls normally dress up for ceremonies, but Agent Pika was in her pink hoodie and jeans. When they finally made the soon to be star a squad member, she said, "Let's party 'til the mornin' sun!" And that finally concludes our story of how Agent Pika met Saito and Aege.


End file.
